


American Police

by crying_koala2610



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Amateur Work, Failed humor, M/M, Toru did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: Toru and Taka had to deal with American police for a ridiculous reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I posted in AO3. Special thanks to Zen for pointing out this one embarrassing mistake, Kuma,Mooriachi, Steph, Mus and anyone who read this amateur story.
> 
> *This took place during SLFL North America tour with 5sos. Taka has blonde hair instead of purple. What happened here is nothing but fiction and not all American police are bad.  
> Also, please bear with my bad grammars.*

Toru and Taka were walking down the street when suddenly they were stopped by a police car. Two policemen then get out of the car and walked towards Taka and Toru who were shocked and confuse. There is also a hint of fear in Taka's eyes, wondering what kind of serious shit they'll get involved in this time.

One of the policemen said to Toru,  
"Daniel Hideki you're under arrest for comitting sexual acts on minor."

"What?!" Toru can only muttered this with shocked-but-cool face as the policeman handcuffing his hands.

"You got the wrong person! He's my friend! His name is Toru Yamashita!"  
Taka yelled panic as the police escorting Toru to the police car.

"He must had threatened you to spit out such lies isn't it? Poor kiddo. Don't worry that big bad guy will be behind the bars and he can never see or touch you anymore."

"But I'm 28! That guy is 27! He's younger than me! Wait, I'm gonna show my passport-"

Taka's hand went to his black shorts's pocket when suddenly he remember one important thing.

He left his passport in the tour bus. The same goes with Toru.  
Damn it. Perfect timing. He made a frustrated face as the police officer can only stared sympathy at him.

Toru, despite both hands were handcuffed, he just stared at Taka from the backseat of the police car without any words. Then the officer closed the car door. The short blond-haired walked to the car and pressed his hands to the window.

"Toru-san, hang in there. We'll get you out of this mess."

Toru just nodded with calm face as usual but Taka knows, Toru was scared deep inside.

 

(Police station- Interrogation room)

Toru was in the interrogation room with two policemen (different from previously) sitting opposite him.

"Daniel, age 35, blond-dyed hair, mixed race Japanese-American, height 5'10. You must be threatening the victims real good. That poor kid we're able to save from you even said you're his friend." The policeman said to Toru, in which he remained straight face. Then he replied,

"My name is Yamashita Toru, I'm 27 not 35 years old. That short guy is my friend. He's not a kid, he's already 28 years old."

Both police laughed at him while Toru still had a serious face.

"Lying about your real name and your real age is one thing but really? 28 years old? You could have come up with a better lie but saying that kid is your friend and older than you when he's obviously not is ridiculous. He can't be more than 14-16 years old."

 "Furthermore, we already know pedophile's old tactics , first they tried to become friends with the victim to earn the victim's trust until the victim completely believe them."

 "We have been friends for more than 10 years."

"Listen Daniel, if you lie again one more time we will have to put you behind bars!"

One of the policemen said fiercely to Toru's face.Toru lean back on the chair with bitter face and crossed his arms across chest. Silence with piling frustration inside him. He hope this annoying misunderstanding will be over soon. Taka must have at least called their manager at this point.

 

(Tour bus)

Jeff, their tour manager was drinking coffee with Jamil while Ryota and Tomoya went out to play baseball with Luke and Ashton from 5 Seconds of Summer, the band they're touring with.  
Suddenly Jeff's phone ringing before he answered it.

"Yes Taka, what is it? Slow down kiddo- I can't understand what you're trying to sa- WHAT?! TORU WAS ARRESTED??!"

Jamil sprayed his coffee sideways out of shocked. He coughed, wiped his mouth and stared with serious face at Jeff who's listening intensely to the details from Taka's side. This is really shocking.

Years ago, Alex, their ex-guitarist was arrested for groping a female student's leg while intoxicated. But even so Alex is already an immature and reckless type of guy even before he committed such act. So for Toru, a calm and composed guy to get arrested all of sudden and moreover while on tour is really... unbelievable.

After a few nods and silences from Jeff,

"Wait for me and Jamil there, don't go anywhere. We'll get you two back safely as soon as possible before the concert starts tonight."

Then the elder band manager hung up the call.

"What's going on? Why did Toru was arrested?"

"Those Murican cops mistaken Toru for an Asian pedo. They were convinced Toru is their wanted guy because they saw him walking with Taka on the street and since Taka has a brat-like appearance so..you do the math."

Jamil was shocked again to hear the reason is so ridiculous and not to mention this will also messing up their schedule. Then he followed behind Jeff and get out of the tour bus, bringing together Taka and Toru's passport.  
They both decided not to tell about this to Tomoya and Ryota as they don't want to disturb their leisure time.

 

(Police station- Interview room)

"You have to believe me! Toru is my friend. We are from Japanese band named One OK Rock. Our band is touring with 5 Seconds of Summer at this moment. He's the guitarist and I'm the vocalist. We are both over legal age and plus I'm already 28 years old this year!"

Taka strongly emphasized his words in Toru's defense. The two policewomen stared at each other, doubts and sympathy are clear on their face.

At the same time, Jamil and Jeff arrived in the room as they went straight to the table before Jeff placed two passports on the table.

"Here are their passports. Both are at legal age and are in a band. I'm Jeff, their band manager, while this guy next to me is Jamil who's their good friend and also their informal translator."

The two policewomen stared at Taka then Jamil and Jeff. Then they reached for the passport and examined it thoroughly for a while.

Afterwards one of them,  
"These passports seemed to have been fabricated really well, we have a hard time to determine it's genuineness. So tell me, where did you two and Hideki planned to sell this kid to?"

Another policewoman added,  
"We found out Daniel Hideki,our suspect, also had partners who helped him with his dirty deeds. You two are one of them isn't it?"

Jeff and Jamil were surprised to hear this from the policewomen.

Suddenly it became worst than Taka would have thought. Now even Jeff and Jamil were dragged in this mess. He facepalmed hard.

Taka was about to open his mouth when suddenly an elder male officer opened the door and said,  
"You three can leave. (stared at the two policewomen) We got the wrong guy. Officer Hotchkins and officer Morgan caught the real Daniel Hideki in act before he was about to kidnap a 13 years old kid."

The two policewomen fell in embarrassed silence. Jeff took the passports back and ignored the awkward silence atmosphere. Taka bowed a little to the policewomen and was the first one to walk out of the room. Then Jeff and Jamil followed him.

 

(Police Station- Lobby)

They saw Toru was there sitting on the chair with arms across chest.

"Toru."

Once he heard Taka calling his name, he stood and turned towards Taka who're walking fast to him before hugging him tightly around the neck. He hugged Taka back, inhaling his Pantene shampoo scent for a brief moment. His vocalist's hair scent calmed and relaxed him after those stressful moments.

"Yokatta... I'm glad we don't have to search for new guitarist."

Toru smirked before whispered to Taka's ear,  
"Even if you do, the new guitarist won't have the same finger-skills like me, Taka."

After they pull away from the hug Taka's face turn heavily blush red. Jamil became worried, "Are you okay Taka? Your face is really red."

"I'm fine. Let's go home. It'll be few more hours before the concert starts."

Then suddenly, they saw two policemen entered the lobby while escorting a handcuffed blonde haired Asian-looking guy. The real Daniel Hideki. Same height as Toru, has a handsome but younger face than Toru(no eyebags). His spiky-style blond hair is without bangs. He doesn't has any piercings. As Daniel passing by in front of Taka, he glanced at Taka and sent him a quick air-kiss while winking. This urged the two policemen to drag him forward by force as he began to slow down while staring lustily at Taka.  
Jamil noticed Toru gripped his fist as if about to punch Daniel on the spot. Sensing danger, he quickly said,

"Let's go back and eat curry!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
Taka replied, the earlier uncomfortable face instantly replaced with a tired smile. Toru walked by his side (protectively) while Jeff and Jamil walked in front of them as they all leave the police station.

 (After the concert ends, at night)

Tomoya and Ryota were at the casino while Toru and Taka were invited by 5SOS members for a drinking party in 5SOS tour bus. Taka and Toru became heavily drunk after they consumed 4 bottles of tequila which resulted Taka accidentally spilled the details about Toru's falsely arrested incident.  
Afterwards Toru,  
" ..ish'.. yourrrrr faulttt... fo'  
.. havin.... brat-faceee..."

When he heard this, Taka drunkenly gripped Toru's shirt by neck and said,  
"...yourrr ...27....wai...yourr *giggles* fa..ce..lookk..37 YAROU!!" He yelled to Toru's face angrily.

The four sober members of 5SOS who sat opposite them froze in silence. They thought the incident that happened to Toru is a little bit scary. However Calum, the only Asian-looking member in the band casually sipped his tequila before he slammed it down the table and said,  
"Thank goodness we don't have any Asian guy in our band."  
Luke, Michael and Ashton stared at him.

"What's with the stare?"  
He asked the three innocently.

(Later that night, after Jeff and Christian brought passed out drunk Toru and Taka back to OOR's tour bus....)

Calum was thrown out of the tour bus as the other three 5SOS members stared at him from the door frame.

"What the fuck guys??!!"

Ashton said apologetically to the poor bassist,  
"Sorry, but we don't want to get arrested too Calum."

Then Luke added ruthlessly,  
" Ryota will replace you for a while for this tour and beside, his bass is cooler than yours."

"I'LL HAVE AN AMAZING FOURSOME WITH TAKA, CASEY AND CRYSTAL!!!"

 Michael yelled half drunk, eventho it's completely out of topic.

Then Ashton and Luke went back inside the bus. After Michael closed the door, he waved a goodbye with a sweet smile to Calum who couldn't believe he just got betrayed. Afterwards, the guitarist joined the other two inside.

"Really guys??!"

Calum said in a disappointed voice before he yelled towards the tour bus,

"I'M A HALF KIWI AND HALF SCOTTISH YOU DUMBAAASSS!!!!!"

 


End file.
